Freedom from my Madness
by Galvantula866
Summary: Takumi is just sick of living in fear. That's why the Gigalomanics had to die, so he can be free once more. A CH heroine and plot bash-fic, if that upsets you, then don't read it. Now redone thanks to LyingOwl's kind input!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Chaos Head is the property of NitroPlus. **

I just couldn't take it anymore.

The uncertainly, the madness, the fear that grips at my heart, just about everything about her seems so..off.

Rimi had seemed like a kind person, but I saw her take a life like it meant nothing to her. For all I know, it could be true.

I have to take action before I was her next victim. She follows me around like a hawk, shadowing my every move. Does she want to kill me?

It seems that way. I do not wish to live like this anymore.

She is outside my house, waiting for me. Rimi is so engrossed in looking at my front door that I was able to sneak out and, while her back was turned, stabbed her fatality.

As it was dark out, I dragged her body out to the harbor. Since it was the closest area with a large body of water close by and threw what was once Rimi to the cold waters. To be safe I also threw the knife I used to murder her in there as well.

Was it murder? No. It was self-defense and I knew it. The way she looked at me with blank eyes and blood all over her petite frame, it was frightening. She was a angel of death and she had to be dealt with once and for all.

Now I can go back to sanity. Free from her 'madding gaze' and her mockery of my 'life style'.

I shall never go back to 3D people ever again. Not after she hurt me the way she did, without a care in the world.

I am sane once more.

**I wrote this because I was utterly frustrated over how little info there was on Rimi's character and wherever or not she was the real killer. After a year of fruitless leads, I began to think Rimi really is a psycho and that she was never as innocent as CH fans see her as.**

**If a crazy person began to shadow you, wouldn't you be afraid? **

**Speical thanks to LyingOwl for highlighting the problem areas and allowing me to fix them. You're a good friend.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I checked the TV Tropes article on Chaos Head in the hopes of understanding it better. No dice, so I figured I'd do one more chapter to deal with everyone ELSE.**

I can't believe they are still hounding me like I'm the crazy one. Foolish Gigalomanics.

They are the ones who are truly mad, not me. If they are unable to deal with their madness and the pain in their lives, then they are unfitting of normal lives. I must deal with them before they can infect others with their disease.

But I must strike them all down simultaneously or they will surely overpower me. My thoughts began to go back to when I killed Rimi and then like lightning, it struck me. They are teenagers like me, so I shall use their fondness for sweets to deal with them.

It didn't take long to make the poisoned cupcakes and deliver them to everyone that is a Gigalomanic. Everyone that I **HATE.**

Nanami, who has the gall to call herself my sister, but argues with me over everything. She wants to be seen as strong, but I know that she is weak. Weaker than me even.

Ayase, who fakes ignorance and knows more about the murders than she lets on. Typical pop star, always rushing forward and never stopping to think about their actions. She could very well be the murderer and the police were unable to see that fact. I shall deal with her in the manner that they are unwilling to use.

Yua, who I thought was like me at first, but turned out to be a total bitch. It's true that I am a murderer, but I only do this because I believe in justice. True justice that has no place for liars like her.

Sena, who I think may be the worst of them all. Carrying around her Di-Sword like it were a toy and glaring at me like I'm the one who's truly insane. She has this ominous feeling about her and when she is dealt with, the world will be safer. Sure, ice pop sales will drop a bit, but that's a small price to pay for safety.

Kozue, who never speaks but is perhaps the deadliest of them all. They always say to watch out for the quiet ones and I'm almost certain she's the true mastermind behind all of this sorrow that has befallen my town.

Their deaths were quick and relatively painless. It took hours to destroy their bodies with acid, but it was worth the time to do this deed. Now with no evidence to tie me down, I could finally go back to being myself again. The world has been saved from the threat of the Gigalomanics and I am able to return to the world that I love dearly.

But I must be ever vigilant. There is always the chance new Gigalomanics will arise to bring forth madness to the world. When they do show up, I'll be ready for them.

For I am the hero that Earth deserves.

**The End...for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've done it at long last.**

I was able to find the device that started this whole nightmare: a giant server dubbed "Noah 2".

The true masterminds behind the Gigalomanics were just standing there, gloating about how foolish I was by killing the others. Heh. They're the real fools if you ask me.

It took all of my willpower to just sneak by them and trigger the self destruct sequence and get out without alerting them to my presence. They were too engrossed in their own little fantasy worlds to realize they were about to die.

Until it was too late for them. With a loud explosion the last of the Gigalomanic influence was gone for good. The people will never know that I am their true hero and I know that I prefer it to remain that way.

From the corner of my eye, I could have sworn that a old man was there, glaring at me for killing the Gigalomanics. But he soon faded away like a old photograph and I put him out of my mind nearly as quickly.

_A year later..._

The world was at peace and I could care less. I'm free to do what I want to do and with no one to stop me, I can be whatever I choose to be. The hell with what the world wants of me.

I'm going to enjoy the freedom from my madness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and themes are the property of their respective owners**

**AN: I've been in a bad mood lately so I thought I'd do one last chapter of FfmM. For those of you who think the main character is a Karma Houdini this one's for you!**

That stupid old man thinks he's better than me. He claims that the girls who ruined my life would have saved me. I scoff at his foolish ideals! I saved the world all by myself with my power and that power alone! It was child's play to trick those fools into thinking that they were safe while I destroyed their base unopposed.

Now I am free and if that old duffer believes he can stop me with that feeble body of his, well, I'd like to see him try it! I shall overcome whatever madness that fool can cook up, because I am more than a man. No, more like a GOD! I am strong, almost to the point of being a Adonis. I stood up and prepared myself to end that fool's dream once and for all when I saw that the door leading out of my room was starting to break apart.

_NO! _How did he find out about my lair? He couldn't have the power to read my mind unless...I was just a Delusion of his all along. His face overcame my vision and he nodded to prove that my fears were well grounded in reality. Soon the police barged in and arrested me for multiple charges of murder. I tried to break free with a delusion of my own, but that old man shut off my powers! Judging from the look of scorn on his face I take it those girls, insane as they were, they just wanted to help me. In my blind panic I killed them all and soon fell from any grace I could had saved.

Some hero I turned out to be. I guess it's true that the truth will set you free, if you're willing to allow it to do so. Now I am no longer free and it's there that I realize something that I should had when I saw him; He was seeing my life though my eyes because I was meant to be the new version of himself. I was to be his last hope but I became his greatest nightmare. I was never free from my madness and I never will be.

My trial was quick and painful, the families of my victims cursing me as a monster for killing their daughters. I was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole.

It has been over a decade since that fateful day. The old man died a year or so after the trail and no one will come to visit me. I guess that's to be expected as I murdered innocent, if insane women. This dark cell is my home now and it shall be the place where I shall die, with no one to mourn my passing.

Fate had other plans for me however and during one of my cleaning shifts I fell off the roof and died. I soon felt burning hands grasp onto my very soul and were trying to drag me into Hell. I fought against their pull as hard as I could before they overpowered me. The descent into Hell was painful as flames licked my body and blades cut into my soul as I screamed to be released. The voices told me 'No', as I was a sinner and deserved this horrid fate.

Before the opening closed shut for me forever I saw the girls standing, no, floating just above it, looking at me with such contempt. I begged them to help me but they ignored me before the opening closed shut, leaving me to my doom.

Hell is my home now. My only relief from this was the short view of the angels that tried to help me. I was too foolish and stupid to understand that.

I will never be free from my madness.

_"You know what they say: The best glimpse of Heaven is on the way into Hell!"_

Trent, Total Drama Island


End file.
